


hold me with your eyes

by emblems



Series: SASO2016 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, tobio and oikawa play for the same uni team, waggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>oikawa wonders how much of their lives has been building up to this, how long they were working towards this conclusion, orbiting each other for years only to collide after a year of working side-by-side on the same team.</p>
</blockquote><br/>prompt: remember when oikawa and kageyama had their first kiss?
            </blockquote>





	hold me with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for SASO2016, br1
> 
> title from alina baraz's "show me"

oikawa expected it to happen in a locker room. something hot and heated after a match, the inevitable conclusion to heated looks exchanged from across the court, coming together to close the distance between opposite sides of the net. he expected it to be him pressing tobio against the cold metal, hands pushing up his shirt, mouth on tobio's and tobio, as always, more than meeting oikawa's unspoken challenge— _keep up_. he imagined hands tangled in his hair, wrapping his hands on tobio's ass and pressing close,  _closer—_  
  
he's certain that such an event is in their future—with room for multiple variations, even.   
  
but it's not how their first kiss happens.  
  


————

  
  
their first kiss happens late one night, over diagrams and stat books.  
  
it happens late one night in the office attached to the gym, with just the one lamp on, just enough for oikawa to make out the blue in tobio's eyes, a week before the end-of-year tournament after tobio's first year at oikawa's university.   
  
their first kiss happens when oikawa notices tobio isn't studying the data from their last match. judging by the flush on his cheeks, he was studying something else entirely before oikawa turned around.   
  
 _an inevitability._  
  
oikawa wonders how much of their lives has been building up to this, how long they were working towards this conclusion, orbiting each other for years only to collide after a year of working side-by-side on the same team.  
  
the space between them melts away in the breadth of a second; one moment he's at the whiteboard, and the next standing in front of the chair. he doesn't pull his gaze away, not once. to tobio's credit, he doesn't look away either.  
  
it's a reversal of the past year, where oikawa spent much of his time unable to face head-on the reality of his shifting and growing relationship with tobio (and it is a growing one, because how else does one articulate the way someone becomes part of your daily life?).   
  
for years, even, he'd been unable to wrap his arms around the reality of whatever it is he and tobio have been working up to, all because the implications were too much to even consider unpacking.  
  
but he can't avert his gaze any longer. he has spent so much time looking at kageyama tobio and refusing to even  _see_  kageyama tobio, and that's a dichotomy he can no longer juggle.  
  
it doesn't hurt that they've both grown, in all senses of the word. it doesn't hurt that tobio is now very easy to look at (though in some respects that makes it harder for oikawa to look, because acknowledging such a thing carries implications of its own).   
  
tobio, who's grown two or three centimeters taller than oikawa, which makes calling him tobio- _chan_  all the richer; tobio, who's no longer a awkward high school student, who instead carries himself in a way that makes such a patronizing nickname difficult for even oikawa to get his tongue around. tobio, who has kept oikawa on his toes for years.  
  
it's a lot to reconcile.  
  
he draws up next to tobio and leans in over his shoulder, ostensibly looking at the data books sprawled out across the table. tobio radiates warmth, something oikawa can feel when he lets their shoulders brush.   
  
"think we should call it a night?" he asks, his voice low.  
  
"oikawa-san..."  
  
oikawa turns and that's it, that's—  
  
that's how their first kiss happens.   
  
choice of setting aside, he'd expected something different. something urgent, something frantic. and it  _is_  that, but there's also a sense of determination, a kind of confidence oikawa wasn't expecting from tobio. in the back of his mind, he wonders just who tobio has done this with, but then he readjusts his focus. he presses down, presses his lips fully against tobio's.  
  
tobio turns so he fully faces oikawa, so the angle isn't strained, so oikawa can very easily slide himself into tobio's lap.  
  
he does just that, taking tobio's hands at his waist as a cue, straddling tobio's thighs. his hands reach up to cup tobio's face, fingers skimming the surface of his cheek and neck, eliciting a gasp.  
  
no, their first kiss isn't quite what he expected, but those expectations hardly matter when they're getting remade and rebuilt, possibilities opening up and growing by the second. tobio is hungry and needy, and so is oikawa, hands seeking whatever they can find, and oikawa knows he wants to find everything. he wants to overturn every stone, to ease whatever nervous energy is vibrating in the air around them, to make this less a shot in the dark and give it a basis in something solid.  
  
to make it's continuation an inevitability. 


End file.
